


Laughing 'Til Our Ribs Get Tough

by orphan_account



Series: Halloween 2016 CYOA [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fluff, Gen, Giggly Boys, Halloween, Holiday, making cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "“Found the flour! My mom keeps it in this canister,” Tetsurou says. Just as Kenma turns around, his chest is met with Kuroo’s hand covered  in flour, leaving a large handprint on his shirt.“Oh, you’re gonna get it, Kuro.” Kenma grimaces."Or, the one where Kuroo and Kenma make Halloween cookies and Kuroo is up to no good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first option for my Kuroken Halloween 2016 choose your own adventure fic; making cookies.  
> Note that this fic can be read as part of the "series" or totally standalone. It is up to you!! Happy reading!  
> The title comes from Ribs by Lorde

“I think it’ll be fun!” Tetsurou is enthusiastic, but Kenma feels like he’s got something up his sleeve. Even so, cookies are  _ always  _ a good idea, as is spending time with Tetsu, so. 

“So, we have to soften the butter, and…” Tetsurou bends over the printed out recipe, furrowing his brow, “cream that with a cup of sugar. Can you grab me a bowl, Kenma?”

The second year quickly produces a glass bowl, resuming in his pursuit of the other ingredients. He’s at Tetsurou’s enough; he should know where things are kept, but he can’t seem to find the flour  _ anywhere _ .

He moves on.

“Baking powder. Kuro, that’s… bottom left cabinet?”

“Affirmative. How do I turn this--” With a startled yelp on Tetsu’s part, the electric mixer whirs to life. Kenma can tell about how much he cooks, just by trying to make some simple sugar cookies.

The recipe seems easy enough; they’ll decorate them like little ghosts or pumpkins. Tetsu’s siblings will likely devour them in an instant, but it’s the thought that counts.

“Found the flour! My mom keeps it in this canister,” Tetsurou says. Just as Kenma turns around, his chest is met with Kuroo’s hand  _ covered  _  in flour, leaving a large handprint on his shirt.

“Oh, you’re gonna get it, Kuro.” Kenma grimaces. When Tetsurou excuses himself for the bathroom, Kenma adds all of the dry ingredients to the mixer; he can’t help the smirk on his face when he imagines what Tetsu will do.

When Tetsurou comes back and starts the mixer, Kenma erupts into laughter when the ingredients blow into his best friend’s face.

He doubles over, a bit red in the face, as Tetsu turns to face him, smirking and with flour coating his eyelashes and eyebrows.

Oh, Tetsu got exactly what was coming to him. And it’s fine, because Kenma just adds a few extra tablespoons to make up for lost flour, and they wind up with what’s actually a half decent batter.

The interval between baking, cooling, and icing is nice. They sit at the kitchen table and pretend to work on homework; their notebooks are out but neither of them do work, really. It feels wrong on a Holiday, even if isn’t one Kenma was ever particularly invested in.

“Do you think they’re cool enough?” Tetsurou squints in the sunlight coming through the windows - he’s impatient to decorate the cookies and eating them, of course. Kenma wonders if they’ll come out as well as the recipe (honestly, he doubts it, but he doesn’t mention this to Kuroo).

“Probably,” he says instead. “By the time we finish making the cookie icing.”

Kenma handles the powdered sugar for fear of Kuroo causing  _ more  _ mischief, but lets his friend deal with the wet ingredients; they work together and eventually come up with both a white and an orange batch of icing. Kenma has to say, it’s better than expected.

“Try it,” Tetsurou says, more of an instruction than a question.

Kenma sighs, says, “if this is another trick, Kuro--”

“Just try some!”

Just as he turns, the spatula meets his nose; Tetsurou smears white frosting onto Kenma’s nose and cheek and looks so, so proud of himself for doing so.

“Hilarious,” Kenma deadpans, wiping the icing from his face; it leaves a sticky residue, but he wipes the icing from his finger onto Kuroo’s shirt, giving his friend a taste of his own medicine.

He does try the icing, though, dips his ring finger into the bowl and licks it; it isn’t half bad, considering that neither of these two are exactly stellar when it comes to baking.

“Now,” he begins, “cookies, Kuro.”

They still joke around as they ice; Kenma works on the ghost shaped cookies and Tetsurou works on the pumpkin shaped ones. Their icings mingle because they can’t stop  _ laughing  _ at each other, at how funny some of the cookies look, at their decorating skills or lack of. It’s all hilarious to them, and Kenma swears his face is hot and red by the time they’ve finished.

It’s the best time he’s had in a long time, and when he finally washes off his hands (and his cheek, thanks to Tetsu), he’s a bit tired, really. Perhaps they can sit and eat their cookies. Maybe, he thinks with an inward groan, they’ll work on homework. His parents would be thrilled to know he’s gotten something done, even on the holiday.

As it turns out, though they attempt homework, neither gets far. Tetsu will groan and Kenma will giggle, and they  _ both  _ dissolve into fits of laughter. By the time Kenma’s dad gets home from work, the boys have had five cookies between the two of them and exactly one half of one of Kenma’s math homework problems completed.

Nobody says anything about it, though; homework can wait forever, he thinks (his teachers wouldn’t agree, but he’s smart enough - even if he misses one assignment, he’ll have a good grade!) but Tetsu is here and immediate and  _ so funny  _ that Kenma doesn’t think he could focus his brain to focus elsewhere.

He doesn’t know why he’d want to, anyway .

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos keep me going!!  
> Say hey! Let's chat at kickthepjs.tumblr.com :')


End file.
